A Complicated Day
by Lollipops are Heaven
Summary: Amy's twin, Stephanie, acts like Amy and tells Sonic she hates him. Sonic is filled with confusion and shockness throughout the day. It's a complicated Day! SonicxAmy!


**Hey guys, I was outside, playing around with my motor scooter, then I was thinking of some Sonic stories that I could write in here, and then I just thought of some funny thing that just came to my mind, I hope you like it!! Be kind too, because this is also my first story.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own any Sonic characters in this story...Nope not at all, they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**_

Ages

Sonic - 17

Amy - 14

Tails - 10

Cream - 8

Chris - 14

**Yep just five Sonic characters...Well except for my fancharacter, Stephanie Rose, Amy's Twin. If you want to know more about her, look in my profile.**

**Enjoy!!!**

A Complicated Day

It was a very nice, sunny, and HOT day today, over 70 degrees!! The usual was going on today, children were playing outside, girls and boys going over to their friends house, people possibly swimming indoors in the...YMCA??(**It was the only thing I could think** **of...) **But, a special hedgehog was running through the streets of Station Square, letting the wind hit his face, moving at the speed of sound. You guessed right, It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

He was now running in the park, where everyone mostly is. He screeched to a stop and breathed in the fresh air of the green grass and flowers. Spring time was his favorite season. Summer, on the other hand, was his second favorite. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. He just hoped-

"SONIC!!" A girl's voice yelled. Sonic winced. Too Late!! And too late to run away too. He turned around to see the pink hedgehog standing before him, but not with a happy face. " Sonic...I'm mad at you!!" Sonic looked at her like she was crazy. A million questions were filling his mind. The blue hedgehog blinked twice.

"Hunh??"

"Don't "hunh" me! You know what you did to me, and you're going to regret it!!" Then, Amy turned around and stomped away, leaving Sonic with all these questions he wanted to ask her. But all he could say now was...

"What'd I do!?"

**Later in the Day...**

"And she was all like, 'I'm mad at you' and...I have no clue why she's acting like this!!" Sonic explained to his best friend, Tails, of what happened earlier in the park. Sonic was at Tails's workshop. It still looked the same, except with more decorations, like a couch, TV, and stuff like that.

"Well, Did you do something mean to her, or act stupid in any way to her in the the past couple days?" Tails asked while tinkering his newly invented plane, Hurricane. **(Ain't it obvious?) **Sonic tried to think of what he did to her besides running away...Sonic mentally slapped himself.

"Maybe it's because I'm running away from her..." Sonic sad quietly. Tails nodded, but he wasn't really listening, he was too busy fixing his plane. The blue hedgehog noticed that Tails wasn't talking anymore, and he was just nodding. "Tails?...Tails!!...T- Ah, just forget it." He ran out of the workshop and sighed. He sat down by the waterfall and thinked for a little bit. _What could've I done to make her mad...? I mean, I didn't do anything mean, she should know that when I run away from her, She should know that I need some space..._He soon heard faint crying. He looked up and turned around. He saw Amy running up to him and was REALLY confused when she hugged him. _What the-?_

"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad I found you!!" Amy told him as she cuddled him.

"But-but, wait, hey wha???" Sonic started. Amy pulled away and looked at him. She giggled.

"What's wrong?" Sonic gathered all his thoughts of what to say correctly and said,

"Weren't you just mad at me this morning?" Amy looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"NO!! I would never be mad at you! You silly little thing!" Amy looked at her watch to check the time. "Oh! I got to go now, I promised Cream I'd meet her in the chao garden to play, see you later, cutie!!" Amy gave a quick peck on the cheek to Sonic and skipped to the train to Station Square. Sonic stood silently as he watched the pink hedgehog skip away to the train. A word came out of his mouth, sounding very confused and shocked.

"What?"

**---**

He ran back to Chris's mansion, still shocked of what happened before. He stopped as soon as he saw Amy and Cream on the flower field that Chris's family made for them to play in. Sonic smiled a little at them.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned around to see the human boy, Chris. He smiled at him.

"Hey Chris, what's up!" Sonic said, giving him a high - five.

"I'm doing good, what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing...Though, I'm really confused...A-"

"Amy said that she was mad at you?" Chris finished his sentence.

"Yeah...But now...she's not mad at me..."

"Wow...Amy's one crazy girl..." Sonic laughed at Chris's saying.

"You can say that again." Chris joined the laughter.

"Well, I got to go now, my mom's taking me to a resturant."

"Alright, see ya soon!"

"You too, Sonic!" Chris replied as he ran to his mom's pink car. They soon drove away and went to the city.

"Sonic!" He heard the familiar sound he heard three times today. He turned around and saw her, the pink hedgehog, but there was something different about her...something different, but Sonic couldn't quite figure it out. "I'm still mad at you!" Sonic looked at her. He had it, he had enough.

"Why are you doing this to me? First, you say you're mad at me, then you say you're glad to see me, and then you're mad at me again? WHO ARE YOU!!???" Sonic yelled at the pink hedgehog, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm Amy."

"No, _I'm _Amy," a voice said that Sonic heard not long ago. "Stephanie, why are you doing this to Sonic?"

"I'm just playing, you know how I am!" Stephanie replied.

"Yeah, but you don't have to copy EVERY SINGLE THING I DO!! I don't hate Sonic!"

"Yeah, but remember, I was play-ing." Amy rolled her eyes at her. Sonic stood there shocked. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was just imagining this. He wasn't. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't. He was actually seeing double.

"...Twins...?" Sonic muttered. Amy heard it and looked at him. She giggled at his reaction.

"Yep, we're twins. This is Stephanie, my evil twin."

"And this is Amy, my preppy twin." Amy rolled her eyes again.

"Okay...so...It was actually Stephanie that said she hated me." They both nodded.

"And...whoa...I'm not going to ask more questions, I'm just really shocked and confused right now." Amy laughed.

"Well, me and my twin sister practically do the same thing, except for one thing: I smile, but she never smiles."

"Okay..."

"Yeah, but...now that you know, maybe you won't be as much as confused." Sonic nodded.

"This is one weird day..." Sonic said to himself. Amy giggled.

"I can make it a better day!" Sonic looked at her as if she was crazy.

"How? You don't really know how to make a better day."

"Maybe...maybe not." Amy looked at him slyly. Stephanie also looked at her as if she was crazy. Then she pictured of what was going to happen.

"Ugh, please don't tell me you're not going to do that!" Amy looked at her, then back at Sonic. She walked up to him and her eyes focused on his lips.

"EWW, I CAN'T WATCH THIS, IT'S TOO...HAPPY FOR ME!!! ACK, IT BURNS!!!" Sonic, for the very first time, actually felt scared. He had no clue what was going to happen. Just then, he felt a pair of lips touch his. It was Amy kissing him! Sonic almost fell, but the pink hedgehog held onto him tightly by holding his arms. Stephanie took a little peek of what was going on now. "ACK, IT BURNS MORE!!!" She went back to covering her eyes. It was just a simple kiss; a small, sweet kiss. But to Sonic, it felt strong and fiery, since it was his first kiss with Amy. Sure, he had kissed other girls, but he was with them as girlfriends, but is Amy his girlfriend? No. So it was kind of fiery for him. But he found himself doing something that he would rarely do. He slowly kissed back and closed his eyes. It was now a full kiss. Cream stood there, her eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Oh...my...Gosh..." Cream said to herself. After a couple seconds, the two hedgehogs pulled away, breathing deeply as they looked into each others eyes deeply. Amy, breaking the silence, said,

"Is it better now?" Sonic was thinking of answer to reply her question. He thought of one and told her,

"Let's just say...it's a complicated day, better, but complicated." Sonic laughed while he said the sentence. Amy giggled. They both went back to kissing. Stephanie looked at them, and said what she said before,

"IT-"

"JUST SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!!!" Cream yelled at her. Amy pulled away from the kiss and looked at Cream as if she was crazy to say a thing like that. Sonic did the same thing. "Well...she had to be stopped at some time!" The air was filled with laughter after what Cream said, Stephanie growled as she stomped her way to the mansion.

"Shut my piehole, she should shut hers for saying that." The evil twin muttered as she stomped away, trying to ignore the laughter that they are making. Like Sonic said, it was one weird day, but it turned out to be a complicated day, better, but complicated.

**Well, how was that for a first story, huh? Believe it or not, but I worked on this for about two days...I know it's hort, but I put a lot of thought into it, but, please R&R!!**


End file.
